Kissing Booth
by Requiem-4-a-Dream
Summary: I know it's a bit out of character but I am very proud of it. Also my first story finished! Hope you enjoy!


Kissing booths were just about the stupidest idea ever. I mean, how could Tamaki seriously expect all of us to stand behind a stand and get paid to kiss people. I don't know about anyone else but I was pissed off. Haruhi didn't seem too happy about kissing a bunch of girls either. But seeing Kaoru gladly joining in was crushing. Kaoru and I walked back to our room; he was talking about all the different girls that he got to kiss today. He seemed so happy about it too. Was the "brotherly love" we had in the Host Club just that. A fake act to keep customers? Once we got into the room Kaoru plopped himself down so he was lying on the bed.  
"Ugh, what a long day. It was kinda fun though, don't you think Hikaru?" Kaoru said winking and looking over at me from the bed. I just stood there motionless. "Hikaru?" He sounded concerned. I sat down in the chair as calmly as I could so as to not worry him.  
"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."  
"Well here, let me help you get your uniform off so you can go to bed." He said as he walked over and knelt down in front of me to remove my tie.  
"No, I'm fine." I say as I stand up and walk away from him. Kaoru just sat there hands frozen in air looking hurt. I turned away hating myself for being the cause of that pained look on his beautiful porcelain face.  
"Hikaru, what's wrong? You seem really upset." Kaoru stood up and walked over to me so that he was behind me. He lightly placed his hands on my shoulders resting his head on one of my shoulders as well. "Please tell me what's wrong."  
"Kaoru please, I just want to be left alone for a bit." I say brushing him off. That was about it for Kaoru, he looked as if he was going to start crying.  
"Why are you so mad at me?" I just stand there silent trying to keep my cool. The last thing I want to do is take my anger out on my little brother. "Was it something I said? Was it something I did?"  
"I don't want anybody else touching you!" Kaoru just stood there looking shocked.  
"What?"  
"I told you, I hate anyone who touches you! I don't care if we are brothers! It's not fair! No one is allowed to touch you! Not our guests not-"I was cut off by Kaoru pulling on my jacket and crashing our lips unceremoniously together. I stand there looking shocked. That was the first time our lips had actually met. It's cheesy but it's the best way to describe how it felt; sparks flew. I eased into the first and probably only kiss we would ever share. This was the only kiss we could share. It wasn't okay that I loved my younger brother in more than a brotherly way. I pushed away from him and ran out of the room.  
"Hikaru!" I ignored Kaoru calling me back to him and kept running. I had to get away from the pain of everything. Seeing as it was late everyone was in their rooms asleep. I ran to the first place I knew, Music Room #3. I slid down a wall and sat there crying.  
"Why did I push him away? He was there, he kissed me. Why did I do that?"  
"Because you're and idiot Hikaru." I looked up to see Kaoru standing above me.  
"Kaoru!" I stood up and whipped away the tears. "What are you doing here you should be in bed."  
"I should be telling you the same thing." We stood there in silence in the room we both knew so very well. "Look Hikaru, I know that we are brothers, and that us being together isn't okay. But that still doesn't change my feelings for you." Kaoru was now blushing horribly and looking at the floor. "Hi-Hikaru, I-"It was now my turn to cut off my brother with a kiss. He looked just as shocked as I did when he first kissed me.  
"I know, I love you too Kaoru." I have never seen my baby brother look so happy in my entire life. He flung his arms around me making us fall over. Our lips crashed as he landed on top of me. Eventually we got up and headed back to our room. We both decided that we would keep our relationship a secret so that no one would freak out.  
"I love you Hikaru." I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you too Kaoru." We kissed once more before falling asleep in each other's arms, the way it should be.


End file.
